Paine's Dilemma
by Climax Jump
Summary: After a battle with the Leblanc Syndicate, Paine goes through a life changing experience.
1. Rikku

Paine had no idea how she got herself in this situation. Here she was in a dark corner of the Celsius engine room with her back pressed to the warm rhythmically vibrating wall, her tight leather pants around her ankles, a light sweat forming on her brow and her blonde haired best friend between her legs bobbing her head on her cock. Paine had to bite her lip to keep her voice down as Rikku gave a particularly hard slurp of her impressive meat. For the past two weeks Rikku had been bringing the other girl down to the engine room when the other Gullwings were busy with other things to give her mind blowing head. As Rikku began to take the cock into her throat Paine's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she remembered the day that changed her life…..

A little more than three weeks ago The Gullwings were called to the Mi'ihen Highroad by the inn keeper. He gave them a story about how he overheard people talking about finding a ton of spheres on the lower road and maybe they should check it out. Paine knew something was up with the way he was fidgeting and his eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything but before she could protest Yuna and Rikku were halfway out the door. So after mounting their Chocobo they were off towards the lower road. Obviously not 5 minutes into the trip they were attacked by none other than the Leblanc Syndicate. "Today will be different Gullwings!" Leblanc was in her usual chipper mood as she pointed her fan in the direction of the other sphere hunters. Paine merely sighed in annoyance as she prepared for another quick battle against their "rivals". This time however was different. Leblanc set up a smokescreen and used the cover to set up a spell. A flash of red light flew from her hands at the unexpected former summoner. Paine without thinking knocked Yuna out of the way and took the attack. Instead of feeling pain her body just felt warm. Yuna and Rikku took care of the Leblanc Syndicate and returned Paine to the ship.

Shinra ran many tests on Paine to see what type of effect the spell had but turned up with nothing. Rikku kept suggesting it was a dud and Yuna kept thanking Paine for saving her. After Shinra left telling them he was just a kid Rikku left to take a shower while humming a little tune. Yuna reached over Paine and gave her a small hug as a final thanks for the help and talked about going to take a shower herself. Paine felt a stirring in her body as the other girl made contact with her and found her eyes wandering towards the other girl's jean short covered ass. Her eyes studied the way her hips switched as she walked and how her jeans seemed to be too small and caught between her ass checks. Paine nearly fell over as Yuna turned around and asked her if she was going to join them before dumbly following her towards the bathroom. Her eyes still seemed to be drawn to the other girl's body. While they stood in the elevator Paine kept catching herself glancing down at the smaller girl. Her eyes studied her milky skin and traveled down the valley of her cleavage. Paine had always thought that the girl's clothes were a bit inappropriate even for someone who was constantly rock climbing, swimming and basically adventuring around the globe. Normally she would ignore her companions dress sense but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Yuna kept catching her glances and Paine would have to play it off like she saw something on the girl's clothes. As the elevator dinged to their floor Paine took a much slower pace across the room than the other girl so she could continue to ogle her in peace. From the toned skin of her back that was exposed to her delicious ass that didn't seem to stop, Paine made sure to take mental pictures of it all. What she wouldn't give to bend the other girl over and lick at her fat cheeks before diving into her sweet spot with her tongue. Paine stopped in her tracks and smacked herself in the head as the naughty thoughts began to cloud her mind and her groin began to feel very hot. She had always considered herself bisexual and had partaken in a few sexual encounters with both sexes but ever since joining the Gullwings that had come to a stop. Although she had found Yuna attractive from the day she met her she never considered the girl someone she would go after and had never even fantasized about her. Now all at once she was not only raping her with her mind but she felt terribly guilty about it. If Yuna knew what was going through her mind now she would turn all shades of red and probably avoid contact with her.

"I really need a cold shower now" Paine told herself as she finally entered the extremely large shower area to find Rikku already under the water and Yuna disrobing nearby. Like the bedroom the girls shared the shower area of their room had no dividers between the 5 shower heads that sat on the very far wall. Instead it was more like a locker room shower with everything out in the open except for the large stained glass door that blocked the showers from outside view. Rikku had Shinra install a large Jacuzzi like bathtub in the floor towards the middle of the area and sinks covered in each of the girl's personal items stood on the wall near the door. Finally 5 stalls for toilets were in the far wall to the left of the sinks. Whoever had the ship before them sure did love the number 5. Yuna finished disrobing and placed her clothes on her sink before wrapping herself in a towel and heading off to the shower. Paine groaned a bit too loud in disappointment when she wasn't able to get a good look causing the other girl to turn around and give her a look of concern.

"Is everything alright Paine? You've been acting a bit different since earlier today" a concerned look crossed the face of the pretty gunner. Paine had to step back as Yuna slowly began to approach her for fear of jumping her. Before Yuna could touch her Paine stuttered out a quick rely as she dodged her friend's soft hand.

"I-I'm fine. I don't need you babysitting me" Paine said in a voice more forceful than she thought. A hurt look crossed Yuna's face as she lowered her hand back to her towel and turned her back to the swordswoman and began to stride to the showers.

"Well you should get some rest after this. You seem a bit exasperated," Yuna got out before entering the shower.

"Yeah, I think I will" Paine croaked out as Yuna's towel was placed on top of the shower wall and she heard her squeal under the temperature of the water as Rikku began to gossip with her. Paine began to undress herself as the other two girls talked away about Wakka and Lulu's baby and how they should swing by and bring her gifts more often. After Paine folded her clothes onto the sink she began to look herself over. Trying to find any physical damage that the spell she took could have done. After satisfying herself she grabbed a towel and entered the shower with her fellow team members. At first things were normal, Paine was able to nod her head to the conversation her friends were having and even give some feedback of her own every once in a while. That was until Rikku insisted that she washed Yuna's back. Yuna protested at first but Rikku began to soap up her up and the other girl slowly began to quit her complaints. What originally was friendly back washing turned into Rikku groping Yuna's breast and pinching at her nipples while her victim quivered and moaned in protest. Paine felt a burning in her like she had never felt before. She doubled over in pain as her clitoris began to throb and grow. Her clit extended until it stood a full 7 inches from her body and had taken the shape of a thick hard cock. Panic flooded her body as she looked into the direction of her two companions who luckily hadn't noticed. Rikku's groping had devolved into a tickling match between her and Yuna. Paine took the opportunity to rush out of the shower. She couldn't go to her room since it had no doors and Barkeeper or Calli could easily see her new appendage. She hopped into the tub as a toilet would be uncomfortable in her wet state. Many thoughts rushed through her head as she tried to make sense of what just happened. She now had a large cock jutting from her body and it seems it had no intention of going down anytime soon. Setting down in the soapy water she tried to retrace everything that recently happened. After racking her brain she finally settled on that spell Leblanc hit her with being the reason behind her new feature. She heard footsteps from the shower as Yuna and Rikku made their way to the large steaming tub. Rikku jumped in with a splash sending water everywhere. Paine nearly cursed as she thought she felt water uncover her raging hard-on. Before she could take any evasive action her eyes nearly popped out of her head as Yuna began to lower herself into the bath were her back facing her. Paine tried to swallow a lump as her eyes took in Yuna's entire plump, round and juicy ass. Her mouth began to water as so much blood began to rush to her penis that she nearly passed out. With lightning like movements she jumped from the bath, grabbed her towel and sprinted from the bathroom leaving the other two girls dumbfounded.

Paine went to the only place she thought she would be able to get some alone time. Quickly entering the elevator she repeatedly punched the button to the engine room before slumping against the wall. Although she wanted to she didn't look even once at her appendage until the elevator came to a stop in the engine room which she quickly entered. She checked around the spacious room before slowly taking her towel off and getting a good look at her cock. The throbbing monstrosity was now at 10 inches long and hung heavily between her legs. It looked like a cock, moved like a cock and was dripping small amounts of precum like a cock. Paine took one hand to her meat and instantly felt waves of pleasure course through her body at the slightest touch. She shivered in pleasure and wondered just what she was missing in not having a cock. Her mind began to come back to the images of Yuna she had saw earlier and without noticing she began stroking her meat. Images of Yuna stepping into the shower, soaping her body up and the grope fest that Riku started continued to amuse her and she even imaged the two cousins in a deep kiss in front of her. Before long she was shooting a load of cum on the machinery in the engine room. Her huge loads were more like a faucet than a segregated orgasm and she continued to paint everything in her site until her orgasm finally subsided and she sank to her knees. Paine tried to catch her breath and looked over her handy work which was dripping from all corners of the room. But even after that extraordinary orgasm she was still horny and her cock was still throbbing so she took it back into her hand and began stroking it once again. Images of Yuna's fat ass continued to cloud her mind as load after load of her cum was splattered in the hot engine room and the humidity caused her body to gleam in sweat until it was dripping all over the floor. After what seemed like hours she stood on shaky knees as her cock finally quieted down for the time being and wrapped her now sticky body in a towel. She knew she smelt of sweat and knew she needed to quickly get back to her room and shower before anyone came looking for her. In her heated moment she didn't realize that one time during her stay in the engine room Rikku arrived to check on her and got a full show of her veiny cock and stamina. Paine exited the elevator and entered her shared room with the other two girls to find the lights off and no one present. She gave a sigh of relief and quickly climbed the stairs to their beds and with another quick look around threw her towel onto the bed and began to dig through a draw for clothes. She wasn't going to risk showering naked and would need a swimsuit to hopefully cover her cock in case it decided to rise up again. As she dug through her underwear for the elusive article a shadow crept towards her. Before she even noticed a small cold hand gripped her flaccid cock causing her to jump in surprise and strike out with a hand. Her nimble attacker dodged the hit and grabbed both her arms pinning her to the bed. Before Paine could strike out with a foot her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she stared into the spiral emerald eyes of Rikku. A grin overcame the face of the blonde girl as Paine felt her cock come to life again as it brushed against Rikku's thong.

"What the hell are you doing?" Paine gasped out in panic. It was obvious Rikku knew she had a cock but what did she plan to do to her?

Rikku said while grinning, "I was wondering why you were acting so weird. Is this what Leblanc did to you?"

Paine tried to struggle out of Rikku's grasp but the girl was stronger than she looked. Her masturbation earlier seemed to have drained her more than she had realized. Rikku let go of one of Paine's hands and reached back down between Paine's legs and grabbed at her cock again. It started to grow once again into the monster it was earlier. Rikku began to trace every vein of the marble cock with her finger causing Paine to shudder. She was losing her will to fight. She needed this. "Rikku stop, someone will see!" Paine said weakly. Rikku ran her finger around the foreskin of the cock she was planning on having her way with. She slid her body down Paine's body so that she was eye level with the one eyed monster before her. She slowly ran her tongue over her lips while she slowly raised her eyes to meet Paine in a lust filled stare. "Everyone is out eating and then they are going to a Blitz Ball game. I gave our tickets to Calli and Barkeeper. I haven't had the chance to "eat" for a while so let me enjoy this meal." Rikku let the last part out in a lust filled whisper before she took the head of Paine's thick member between her wet lips. Paine groaned out in passion as her member slowly passed the opening of Rikku's moist lips. Rikku began to swirl her tongue over the exposed helmet of Paine's cock. She would expertly slither her tongue over the sensitive underside, coating everything with thick saliva. She then began to slowly take the cock into her mouth, never adding more than an inch before exposing the meat to the cold air of the room before taking it back into her mouth with another inch added. She smacked her lips at the taste of the tangy pre cum that continuously leaked out of the swollen tip. She ran the sticky liquid over her tongue. Swishing it around before deciding she liked the taste and noisily swallowed it making sure she looked Paine directly in the eyes while doing so. She slowly took the cock head back into her mouth and began to lightly nibble at it causing Paine to shift uncomfortably as the younger girl gave her the slowest most rage inducing blowjob she had ever thought possible. With a loud pop Paine's cock bounced from between Rikku's mouth. A small strand of saliva hung in the air before disappearing as Rikku shifted her position and began to give long slow licks of the underside of Paine's cock. She couldn't take it anymore. Paine reached down and grabbed the back of Rikku's head and tried to force it down her length but the other girl was too wise and moved out of the way. She tightly gripped Paine's cock and gave her a teeth baring smile while lightly stroking the meat.

"Rikku please," Paine managed to groan out. She felt she would go mad if she didn't get to cum soon and Rikku smiled even harder at that.

"Please what Paine?" Rikku continued to lightly massage the meat in her hand before using a finger from the other one and slowly inserted it knuckle deep into Paine's dripping pussy.

Paine shuddered as the long finger penetrated her other sexual organ. She hadn't really paid attention to her pussy since getting a cock and it was good to know it still worked too. "You know what. Please stop teasing me."

Rikku withdrew her finger from Paine's cunt before adding another and slowly began to finger fuck the girl while still stroking her cock. "What do you want me to do?"

Paine thought her brain was melting as her eyes began to slowly roll into the back of her head as the double administrations continued on it. "I-I want you t-t-to suck my c-cock." Paine gave an especially loud moan as Rikku added yet another finger into her sloppy pussy.

A devilish grin overcame the face of Rikku as she finally had the girl where she wanted her. She went even slower on her sexual torture which caused Paine to whimper and raise her head in disappointment. "What's in it for me?" Rikku began to fiddle with Paine's clit as Paine threw her head against the comforter and began to squeeze the fabric between her hands. "Anything you want, please just stop teasing me!" Paine felt her orgasm nearing. She just needed a little more.

"Really? What I want is this cock whenever, however and wherever. We do so much traveling that I never have time to find a good lay these days so if you were to agree to scratch my itch," Rikku gave a particularly hard stroke of Paine's cock at this, " Then I'd be willing to scratch yours. If not I'll let everyone know about this." Paine gave up at this. How difficult could it be to please the blonde girl? If anything it killed two birds with one stone. Paine would be able to keep her cock under control by fucking the little slut regularly and Rikku would not only keep her secret but she delivered and could probably get her to help her figure out how to get rid of it. "Fine, now get me off you slut."

Rikku seemed to perk up at this and with one last smile she took all of Paine's cock all the way down her throat. With expert speed and skill she bobbed her head up and down the treat before her. She painted the cock before her with long down strokes and slow upstrokes. Tasting every inch of her new toy her lips were stretched to capacity as slobber dripped down her chin from the messy head. Rikku sucked her cock so hard that loud popping noises constantly flared up each time she reached the tip of the heavy erection she was pleasuring. Rikku enjoyed the sounds Paine made every time she used her skills on her cock to show her something new. Her right cheek bulged as she took the cock into her mouth sideways. She began to massage it with her fingers through her cheek before taking it back deep into her throat. If there was one thing Rikku liked more than sucking cock it was nearly choking herself to death on one. She loved the feeling of the air leaving her body, her eyes watering in pain and the pulsing of a thick penis blocking her from breathing.

Rikku had lost her virginity at the age of 8 while out in the desert with some of the guys from Home. By 9 she was doing anal and double penetration and by 11 she was able to take any cock in the whole desert down her throat. She even fucked various fiends around the desert. She doubted that there was a single person living in Home that hadn't fucked her at least 3 times. Excluding her father of course. Even her brother had taken her a few times but ever since Yuna joined the Gullwings he refused to fuck her. It's such a waste too. His cock is at least 9 ½ inches long and as thick as a beer bottle. Paine may not be as long as him but she surely gave him a run for his money in girth. For more than 4 minutes she held the thick cock deep in her throat. Letting the muscles massage the veiny organ. She swallowed multiple times to let Paine know she was still alive. Her eyes began to water, her throat constricted, drool ran down her chin coating her bikini top and ran towards her belly, her toes curled and her nails dug deep into the flesh of Paine's toned thighs leaving red half-moon shaped marks. Just when she thought she would pass out she withdrew the meaty intruder from her throat. She gasped for breath as saliva ran everywhere. Paine's cock looked like it was coated in a slimly glove. Large thick strands continued to connect her to the cock sucker beneath as Paine gave a final primal grunt and thick strands of cum began to shoot wildly. "I'm CUMMING!"

The first few blasts flew across the room and landed on Yuna's bed. The whole distance between the two was splattered with thick shiny white dick milk. As the blasts became less powerful they painted Rikku's face and hair causing her to flinch. "Don't waste it!" Rikku quickly opened her mouth and took the shooting organ into her mouth. She felt cum coating her mouth as large strands still shot wildly. Her mouth quickly became full and she quickly gulp the large load down before more continued to flood into her mouth. After swallowing her second mouthful Paine's cock began to quiet down and Rikku's mouth was filled for the final time with the thick substance. Rikku carefully pried the cock from her mouth so she didn't spill a single drop of her dinner. She gave Paine a sexy stare and began to swish the substance around in her mouth. The thick milk coated her teeth, cheeks and tongue. It was all she could taste and she nearly cried at how long it had been since she had a thick load in her mouth. Rikku began to gargle the milk in her mouth. Paine leaned over and looking to her mouth watching the thick bubbles form and pop in the messy girls mouth. Paine became so hypnotized by the sight that she tried to kiss the other girl who moved out of her way and swallowed all of the cream into her stomach. Paine got a good look at Rikku for the first time since this ordeal started. Her face was covered in tears, sweat, drool and cum. Her hair was sticky and in clumps with thick cum shinning in it but for some reason Paine couldn't help but find that look sexy on her. It seemed like Rikku was meant to be covered in cum and treated like a slut.

Rikku felt a mess. It was true she hadn't had any in a while but maybe she went overboard on the other girl. She didn't want to turn her off from her since she planned on using her for foreseeable future but it didn't really matter in the end. Rikku was going to use Paine whether she liked it or not. She covered the distance between this and lowered herself so that they were eye to eye and gave Paine a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. "This is going to be funneriffic!" the blonde girl exclaimed before running off towards the bathroom. Paine stood there in shock. She surveyed the damage to the room. Cum was everywhere and she knew that she didn't have too much time to get it cleaned up, wash Yuna's bed spread and get rid of the smell. But she had to admit. It was going to be "funneriffic."

This brings us back to the present. After Yuna questioned where her and Paine's bedspreads where and why Rikku was smiling so hard and quickly being told that the other two Gullwings got into a tussle over lemonade Paine decided that she and Rikku would have to continue their fun elsewhere. That was when the engine room was chosen for happy time and ever since they continued their activity there. Which was very often . Rikku was a tigress and needed sex at least 3 times a day. Paine was more than happy to oblige. And although they had many close calls she was enjoying her new cock. Even though Rikku was a good lay and she even considered her her girlfriend now her mind couldn't stop wandering to Yuna's ass. Every time she caught a glimpse of the other girls posterior her cock went full mast and she had to pull Rikku away for a hard pounding. Too make matters worse Yuna had grown more comfortable around them and now only slept in her underwear. Paine had to make sure she woke up before Yuna just so she could pretend to be asleep and catch a glimpse of the girl walking to the bathroom in the morning. Her ass was so fat that her underwear would nearly always get caught between it or in some cases they would be too small to get over her cheeks and would just hang below them. Rikku was a great lay but her body was much more childlike than Yuna's. Aside from her to die for ass Yuna had amazingly thick and creamy thighs, large breasts and the most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen. It was all she could do to stop herself from bending the other girl over, wrapping her long braid around her hand and fucking her from behind.


	2. Leblanc

(Author Note- Thanks for the hits and reviews people. I really appreciate them and they motivate me to make more material quicker so please keep them up. Now truth be told I haven't played X-2 in a while so Leblanc may be very OOC as I'm going by just her first scene in the to grasp her character. Anyway enjoy.)

This brings us back to the present. After Yuna questioned where her and Paine's bedspreads were and why Rikku was smiling so hard and quickly being told that the other two Gullwings got into a tussle over drinks Paine decided that she and Rikku would have to continue their fun elsewhere. That was when the engine room was chosen for happy time and ever since then they have continued their activity there. Which started off as very often . Rikku was a tigress and needed sex at least 3 times a day but after a week Paine had to cap her at 2 rounds a day or else they would never get any work done. And although they had many close calls Paine was really starting to enjoy her new cock. When questioned about why they spent so much time in the engine room they simply waved it off as the room being so hot made it easier to work up a sweat when working out. They even moved a few pieces of equipment in to keep up the illusion. She never knew guys had it so good. Even though most of their encounters started with Rikku as the aggressor Paine was able to flip the script and have the girl begging by the time they were really into it. Though most of the encounters were purely sexual Paine and Rikku were really growing closer. They were able to talk a lot more and even shared secrets. Paine felt her new life had upsides it also had its downsides.

For one even though Rikku was an amazing lay her mind couldn't stop wandering to Yuna's ass. Every time she caught a glimpse of the other girls posterior her cock went full mast and she had to pull Rikku away for a hard pounding sometimes breaking the 2 a day limit she had set. Rikku was noticing how Paine reacted around Yuna and made sure that she got Yuna into awkward situations around Paine to make sure that she was forced to take her away. Another problem was that Yuna was noticing Paine's behavior around her and was totally bummed out by it. She wouldn't show it too much but her body language was making it easy to see that she was a bit worried about her partnership with her fellow Gullwing. To make matters worse Yuna had grown more comfortable around them and Barkeep was on vacation so she now only slept in her underwear. Paine had to make sure she woke up before Yuna just so she could pretend to be asleep and catch a glimpse of the girl walking to the bathroom in the morning. Her ass was so fat that her underwear would nearly always get caught between her cheeks and cause a huge murphy with tons of cheek hanging out on each side like a very tight thong or in some cases they would be too small to get over her cheeks and would just hang below them giving the illusion that they were low riders. While Paine "loved" Rikku her body was all too familiar and Paine's libido was looking for new territory. When she looked at both girls side by side her eyes were easily drawn more to Yuna's body. Aside from her to die for ass Yuna had amazingly thick and creamy thighs while Rikku's were more toned, Yuna had large breasts and her cleavage was bursting out of her clothes these days while Rikku had much more modest breast which could barely wrap around Paine's cock. And Yuna had the most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen while Rikku's were a dime a dozen among Al Bhed. It really seemed like Yuna was going through a second puberty and it was all she could do to stop herself from bending the other girl over, wrapping her long braid around her hand and fucking her from behind for hours on end before blowing a huge load into her. She wouldn't stop there however, she really felt that if she ever let her urges take over she wouldn't let Yuna leave the room for at least a day. There were too many things she wanted to do to the girl that would probably get her locked up if dirty thoughts could get you time.

"Rikku I'm cumming again!" Paine groaned out as her cock started to pump another load deep down the gullet of her friend. Thick strands of cum blasted directly down the throat of the blond girl who eagerly gulped down the sticky treat. Her stomach was starting to distend and if someone didn't know her daily activity they would assume she was pregnant. Instead her stomach was full of 2 loads of cum from her partner and being filled with a third. Paine was able to cum so wildly and long that it would take at least a pint bottle to hold one load. After the first time when she covered the engine room in her essence she and Rikku decided it would be easier to hide her loads inside the other girl. Rikku was more than happy to oblige and took anything the girl needed to dump out of her cock down her throat. Paine would never understand where the girl put it all or what she did when she entered the bathroom with a protruding stomach and exited with it flat but she really didn't think it was her business. Today was a rare day where the Celsius was parked off the coast of Kilika. Yuna was dropped off in Besaid a while ago for a visit and would be there until that night. Paine and Rikku had thought they would be safe in the bathroom for once but Brother burst in saying he was bored and wanted to hang out. They were barely able to hide their activity by Rikku slipping under the water of the tub and Paine lowering her hips while the annoying guy walked around the divider. Paine yelled the guy out of the room and she and Rikku decided to continue their activity in the place they felt safest, the engine room. Paine ran her hand through Rikku's hair as her orgasm started to die down and patted the girl twice to let her know she was done.

Rikku withdrew the cock from her mouth and gave the marble head a peck before standing up and bending over against the exercise bike they moved in before using a couple of fingers to spread her cunt. With a seductive look over her shoulder she beckoned the older girl who walked up behind her dizzily and placed a gloved hand on her cute ass. Paine reached over Rikku into a pouch on the bike and pulled out a condom. Rikku gave a disapproving look as Paine used her mouth to open the small package and rolled the rubber over her member.

"I don't know why you use those." Rikku said in slight anger.

"I explained this to you the first time we did it. I don't know if this thing is like a real mans. I can't risk it until we know more about it." Paine replied as she placed her thick member at Rikku's tight but used opening and gave a small shove allowing her head to sink into her making both girls sigh in pleasure.

"mmm w-well Leblanc was supposed to come back today s-so we can go check with her today." Rikku panted out as Paine started to pick up speed and slam her. Her back arched as she felt her once empty passage fill with meat once again.

"Hmph, I-I bet she took that v-vacation because she knew that Yuna wasn't hit by her spell and I was." Paine grunted out as she rode Rikku for all she was worth. Pulling out 7 hard inches only to slam them back into Rikku's passage. She had to admit that even though she had fucked the girl so many times she lost count the girl still was very tight. It was amazing and when she questioned her about it before the girl waved it off saying that because her body was small that she never loosened up. While Paine didn't buy it she felt it wasn't the effort to argue about. Sweat was now running in long streams down Paine's face where some would fall down to her hard nipples and send waves through her body from the sensitive nubs that combined with the waves of pleasure coming from her cock causing a collision in her body. Rikku's body was glistening in the liquid and her shiny slick slightly tanned back was so inviting that Paine lowered her head and began to lap at her causing the younger girl to shake and shiver. Paine stopped thrusting and focused all of her attention on Rikku's back making the girl moan in pleasure and frustration while wiggling her hips. Paine grinned as she raised her head and began blowing on the girl's back causing it to cool and making her slump against the seat of the bike. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her mind slowly floating away from her. Paine stopped her blowing once the girl slacked and crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk while waiting for her to beg.

"P-Paine d-don't stop. Please!" Rikku begged.

"What exactly do you want Rikku? You have to explain in words."

"You know what I want! I want you to fuck me with your huge cock until my brains are splattered on that wall!" Rikku yelled out as Paine looked on.

"Why Rikku? Why me? Why not any of the other cocks you've had jammed inside you?" Paine questioned in a teasing voice.

Rikku tried to cause friction with her lower body but Paine used her arms to apply pressure to the girl's back and she sighed in defeat.

"Because no one has ever fucked me like you have! You are the best. I'll never be able to use another cock as long as I live! Only yours! I belong to you! Please use me like your slut.

Paine knew it was all game. Rikku would say anything she could to be fucked. Next time they did it she would be the one teasing Paine and having her nearly beg and then the cycle would continue all over again. But for now she was satisfied with her answer and began to move her hips again. With long powerful thrusts she continued to savagely plow the girl nearly turning her tight cunt inside out with every thrust. A puddle of their combined juices was beginning to form underneath them and Paine groaned in approval as she imagined the other girl licking them up from the floor.

She continued to thrust her hips off of the bottom of the other girl and enjoyed the way her tight cunt gripped her meat when she was "balls" deep in her. With an arm she grabbed the girl by one of her legs and raised it into the air allowing her to watch the way her condom covered meat plunged deep with each thrust. Paine's mind began to wander during this and she imagined it was Yuna that she had bent over the equipment. The thoughts caused her to speed up to an unreal pace which took even Rikku by surprise.

"P-Paine what are you doing?" Rikku tried to ask but Paine slammed her so hard and fast that she was nearly knocked out by the blows. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she let go and let Paine do her work on her. This was exactly what she needed. A large savage pounding that would knock the air out of her body and put her in a coma.

Paine imagined Yuna looking back at her with her dual colored eyes, a light blush on her cheeks and a pout on her relaxed face while she was taken by the girl.

"D-damn it!" Paine reached forward with her free hand and grabbed Rikku by her hair and fucked her so hard her hips began to hurt and her cock popped free from the girl's cunt. It shot across her pussy and swiped at her clit making Rikku tense up and explode into orgasm.

Rikku moans bounced off the walls of the room as her body tightened up and showers of cum ran from her pussy. Paine didn't wait for her to finish before ramming her cock back into the girl's contracting pussy.

"A-ah Paine not so hard!" Her words were lost on the Fantasizing other girl who let go of her head and leg only to take her to the ground so that Rikku was on her knees with her head pressed to the floor in the puddle of juices that had accumulated there. Her cheek was smashed in the sticky material as Paine held her head there and continued to ream her.

Paine felt her body go into convulsions as her orgasm finally hit her and she pressed her cock deep into "Yuna's" pussy.

"Y-Yuna I'm cumming! I'm finally cumming in you!" Paine growled as thick cum blasted from her cock into her condom causing it to balloon inside of Rikku.

"Y-Yuna? I'm not Yuna!"

Her mind was in a daze the whole time her meat shot huge globs of cum into the thoroughly fucked girl. Drool poured From Rikku's mouth adding to the puddle on the floor as Paine continued to convulse on her backside. A large amount of drool from Paine's opened mouth had puddled onto Rikku's back and was making a slippery slide down to her face. After what seemed like forever Paine snapped back to reality and looked down at her handy work.

"Well you said you wanted your brains on the wall…" Paine tried to play it off but Rikku was wise to her and quickly collected herself and stood up on shaky legs.

"Well what do you want to eat?" Paine gathered her clothes as she tried to steer the conversation away from what they knew was coming.

"What was that Yuna stuff? Huh? Huh?" Rikku suddenly seemed to have a lot of strength and was now dancing around the girl.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Painie! Are you fantasizing about Yunie?" Are ya? Are ya?

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I've seen the way you look at her! Are you dreaming about her ass? Her plump juicy ass? Ya know I picked those shorts out specifically to show her off? People are so easy to extract money and information from when you wave a hot piece of ass in front of them! Especially someone like Yuna who is seen as reserved!" Rikku was giddy when she saw Paine jump when she mentioned the word ass and saw her cock stand at attention again almost comically.

"I knew it! You like her! Paine and Yunie sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-AH "Paine stepped in Rikku's foot harshly during her little song. She could feel her cheeks flushing and knew that it would be hard to deny what Rikku was saying. Although it had been fun the girl now had something else over her and she needed to do something about it. After quickly dressing she ran towards the elevator and turned back to the other girl.

"After I shower I'm going to see Leblanc about getting rid of this!" Paine said coldly as the elevator door hissed shut leaving Rikku alone in the hot room.

It was early evening when Paine and Rikku found themselves standing inside the bedroom of Leblanc. Paine seemed absolutely serious about getting Leblanc to remove her addition. They were disguised as goons and Leblanc was lying before them on her stomach nude with only a towel covering her lower body waiting for her massage. Rikku felt bad about teasing the girl earlier as it seemed to really affect the almost always sarcastic girl and even though she would dearly miss her cock it was her decision.

They originally planned for to sneak in and try to coax the information out of the woman and even managed to beat up a couple goons and stole their clothes but when they entered she immediately stripped saying she had been waiting for them all night and asked for her massage. This is where the problem started. Leblanc may have been a bitch but she had an amazing body. From her huge breasts covered in large peach colored nipples to her shaved snatched with absolutely no hair on it the woman was bodacious. Paine's member immediately sprung to life and was pressed tightly against her outfit. Rikku noticed and giggled a bit causing Leblanc to yell at them but before she could turn around to see what was so funny Rikku placed a hand on her smooth back.

"What are you waiting? Hurry up or you're toast!" Leblanc threatened.

Rikku patted Leblanc on the back assuredly before grabbing for the bottle of oil on the side of her. She popped open the top and looked at Paine for advice on what to do next but the taller girl just shrugged her shoulders. Rikku tenderly removed the white towel from the treasure hunters backside to reveal her toned slightly tanned ass to the cool room. When the other woman didn't protest Rikku sprayed a small glob of the oil onto her cheeks which once again didn't get any protest. Rikku set the bottle down and moved one hand to the woman's bottom and began to spread the oil around. Once the oil had set in she grabbed the bottle again and this time used both hands to continue her sensuous full body massage. From her neck to her toes Rikku shined Leblanc's body up with the delicious smelling liquid. Soon the room was filled with the smell of coconut. Rikku had never given a massage but she had been on the receiving end of many that nearly always led to a happy ending so she tried to mimic what she liked done on herself on the other woman and it seemed to work and it was making Rikku herself hot so she sprayed even more oil onto the woman.

Leblanc lied there on the massage table as her body was worked over by her goon. Recently she had fled to a corner of Spira after an encounter with the Gullwings that were wrong. She was trying to curse Yuna when her butch friend interfered and took the attack. She knew that if the girl found out what the spell did she would hunt her down for answers. But weeks went by and the girl had only appeared looking for her once so Leblanc felt it was safe to return finally. Everything that happened really stressed her out. Every time she heard footsteps or the sound of a ship she would immediately be on edge in fear of having to deal with the other woman. This massage was something she needed to get over her previous high emotions. It seemed like her therapist had been practicing since she was gone. Her movements were a lot more graceful on her back and she was able to hit all of her key spots. Her hands seemed to pay tons of attention to her ass and feet and the feelings were making Leblanc wet and she started to let out a few moans. Things took another turn when the goon got up on the table and straddled her and went to work on her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm what are you doing love?" Leblanc purred out.

Paine shifted uncomfortably as she witnessed what was going on. What had started as a somewhat normal massage had turned into a sexual fantasy that people would pay to see. Rikku was now straddling Leblanc's back as the now shiny woman moaned out softly while her body was worked over. The oil was soaked into the lower part of Rikku's suit and it was sticking to her body like a second skin and Paine could easily make out the girls camel toe. Her cock was pressing harshly against the material of her suit where a wet spot had begun to form from her pre cum and she was sure if she didn't release it soon it was destroy her suit to get out. Not letting her growing desire get the better of her Paine quickly decided to accomplish what she came there for. Trying her best to disguise her voice she started to question Leblanc on how to get rid of her man parts.

"Leblanc, may I ask you a question?"

"…mm what is it love?" Rikku was now sucking on Leblanc's neck so the woman barely heard the question.

"You know that spell you cast on Lady Yuna's friend? Did you ever think about removing it? I'm sure they'll leave you alone if you do."

The atmosphere in the room changed immediately as Leblanc went rigid. She quickly rolled over so that Rikku tumbled to the floor. Grabbing her towel she covered herself and pointed an accusing finger at Paine.

"How do you know that? I never told anyone why I was on vacation and Logos and Ormi are still gone! Who are you?" Leblanc was now eyeing both of the girl's suspiciously."

Knowing the jig was up with lightning fast reflexes Rikku stood up and got behind the woman. Using her confusion as an opening she locked both of her arms around Leblanc's making it so that she couldn't cast any spells. Paine stepped forwards towards the woman and removed her mask revealing herself to the shock of the Treasure Hunter.

"W-what are you doing here!" Leblanc demanded. Her tone gave away the shock and slight fear in her voice as Paine's crimson eyes stared back into hers.

"How do I get rid of it Leblanc? How do I get rid of this "thing"?" Paine questioned while motioning down.

Leblanc broke eye contact to scan down Paine's body onto to find herself staring at the huge bulge in her pants. Even with it hidden and covered up she could see it was extremely big and probably bigger than anything she had ever seen. Through her shock she tried to keep a façade of control and wanted to demean the girl in front of her.

"If you didn't stick your nose in other people's business you wouldn't have to be the freak you are now! Yuna should have been the one to get that thing. How do you like it by the way? I made sure the spell was extra powerful so that it would nearly always be hard and seeking a body to be in! I wanted that whore to be broadcast all around Spira in her new form. I mean come on, the bitch ran suddenly appeared after a few year absence dressed like a hussy and didn't expect anybody to think about what she was up to? I sphere hunter? Please! More like a traveling hooker. Where is she now? Probably on Mt. Gagazet giving the Ronso a private show right? Hahahaha " Leblanc droned on about in a smug tone.

Rikku and Paine both were taken aback by the obviously jealous woman. So taken aback in fact that Rikku loosened her grip on the woman and she was able to slip her oil covered body from the hold and stand away from them.

"Maybe if you beg I'll tell you how to get rid of it!" Leblanc said while smiling smugly.

Paine's body shook in anger as her friend was thoroughly insulted by the Syndicate leader. Without thinking she instantly transformed into a Berserker and with nimble movement she crossed the room and slammed her fist into Leblanc's gut who doubled over in pain as the wind left her body. Not finished yet she transformed into a Dark Knight and pushed Leblanc onto the bed. Her armor was missing the stockings and shorts in normally had and her large cock at full mass was sticking up from the opening. She looked to Rikku who quickly changed into her Songstress Dressphere and used the Silence of Samba to block Leblanc's magic but still allow her to speak. Paine climbed into the bed with Leblanc and grabbed her by the hair until her head was level with her cock. It had a dark tint to it to match her class and several more veins than usual were spouting all over it. It seemed to have grown in girth by at least an inch and in length by about 2.

"This is how this is going to work. You're going to take back what you said and tell me how to remove this thing. If you don't I'm going to use it to destroy your throat. Got it?" Paine growled into Leblanc's ear.

Leblanc caught her breath and nearly fainted when she saw the huge one eyed monster level with her face. No one had ever forced her to suck a cock in her life. In fact she had only sucked 1 and it was with someone she thought she loved. She tried to turn her head from Paine but the grip on her hair didn't allow it and she was forced to stare at the bobbing meat.

"H-How dare you! I'll never t- Uuunngghhh!"

Paine forced her cock deep into the throat of Leblanc before the other woman could finish her sentence. The extremely large meat forced its way into her windpipe and nearly unhinging her jaw in the process. Leblanc's mouth was completely filled with the meat. She couldn't move her tongue, she couldn't close her mouth and most importantly she couldn't breathe. Her mind went into complete panic mode as she tried to pry herself free from the throat wrecking monstrosity. Paine held a gloved hand to Leblanc's head not allowing her to move. The tight throat and mouth wrapped around her meat normally would have made her weak in the knees but right now she was all business. She glared down as Leblanc had resorted to beating against her thighs with her fists sometimes striking the armor which was half covering her.

Soon Leblanc's hits became weaker and weaker and her face began to turn a shade of blue until she was sure was dying and tears began to flow from her eyes. Her make up began to run on her face and then her body slightly went limp. Just when the darkness was beginning to embrace her Paine ripped her head off of her cock and let the woman fall limp on the bed. Stinging air began to enter Leblanc's lungs as she coughed and sputtered on the bed. Riving in pain as her slobber pooled from her mouth. She would have vomited if she had eaten recently and she was thankful that her enemies wouldn't see her do such an act.

Paine stared down at her saliva covered cock and ran a hand over it admirably then turned her gaze to the riving woman in front of her. She snatched at her hair and prepared to shove her cock back into her tight throat.

"W-wait! D-don't you da-Mmmmmppphhhhh!"

Paine forced her delectable meat back into Leblanc's throat until her hips met the woman's chin. Paine's slick pussy covered Leblanc's chin in it's desire while both the woman locked eyes.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Paine asked in a bored tone while Leblanc's features began to twist up in horror as her body was once again denied air. After nearly a minute of the treatment Paine withdrew her meat and allowed the woman to gasp and sputter around the bed.

"Are you ready now?"

"G-g-go to he-aaaaauuuuuggggh!"

Paine once again forced her meat into Leblanc's throat and held her head to her pelvis. Rikku meanwhile was watching the festivities and decided that even though Leblanc deserved this and more that she would at least make it easier on the woman. She walked back over to the oil and covered her hands in it before climbing onto the bed behind the blonde and reached around in front of her to grab her breasts. Rikku began to massage the tender flesh of her mounds. Working the oil over the surface and into her skin before playing with her nipples and then began to nibble at her ear. Leblanc moaned around the cock in her mouth at this.

"You like that whore? Keep it up Rikku." Paine sneered.

"Right-O!" Replied the horny blond who was happy to have a new body to play with.

This time when Paine let go of Leblanc Rikku was able to hold the woman up as she tried to suck air into her lungs. After giving her time to get precious oxygen Paine would then ask her once again if she was ready and upon getting a bad answer she would shove her bulbous head followed by shaft into the woman's throat. Rikku for her part continued to massage Leblanc's breast and nibble at her ear. Sometimes she would whisper words of encouragement into the girl's ear telling her it would be easier to just give them the information that they wanted. Leblanc held strong.

After over 10 minutes of the throat wrecking torture and shiver inducing breast play Leblancfelt her pussy tighten up as her impending orgasm neared. Her breasts her the most sensitive part of her body and all the play they were getting was too much for her to handle. Her body tightened up and she gave a large moan around Paine's meat as she began to cum. The liquid sprayed from her pussy sometimes hitting Rikku who was taken by surprise from the act. It seems that she is a squirter and a rather powerful one. Paine felt her cum bubbling up in her body and immediately ripped it out of Leblanc's throat wanting to save her load for later. She let the woman go who was still shaking in the arms of Rikku who was now nibbling at her lips.

After her climax washed over her Leblanc slumped back into the arms of Rikku and enjoyed the afterglow. She hadn't cum like that in a while and it was a welcome change from her normal massage play. As she nearly dozed off from her thrill Paine grabbed her by the hair once again and shoved her to the bed on her back.

"I can't believe you came from that. What a whore. You covered Rikku in your slutty juices. Now are you ready to talk or does this have to go further?" Paine asked. Truth be told she originally didn't plan on taking it this far but now that she was this hard she was going to thoroughly enjoy the woman's voluptuous body. Leblanc snapped out of her daze and lazily looked at the futa and fear set in once again as she noticed the monster was still hard.

"You won't get away with this. I'll make sure of that!"

Paine sighed at the woman's futile attempt at being intimidating and moved her body closer to her.

"S-stop! What are you planning now?"

Paine reached out and grabbed the woman and pulled her close. Leblanc's bare body was now touching the cold steel of Paine's armor and she shivered in more than fear at the sensation.

"We're going to continue this the hard way. Though you'll probably like it I'm going to fuck you until you talk you whore."

"What! N-no! I'm sorry! I'll tell you!"

Paine grabbed her throbbing member and lined it up with Leblanc's dripping pussy and prepared to shove it inside.

"It's too late for that. You should know yourself how hard it is to get this thing to go down after it gets like this. Just enjoy the ride."

"N-NOOOOOO!" Leblanc screamed out as the head of Paine's cock slowly began to penetrate her. Just when it nearly entered her the woman pulled out.

"Actually, Rikku give me a condom."

"Roger!"

"P-please don't rape me! I told you I'd te-wait a condom? What are you implying?"

"Sorry but I don't know where you have been whore. I'm not going to risk getting a disease from your overused pussy. And I'm definitely not going to risk knocking up a total bitch like you."

Rikku began to roll the condom over the head of Paine's cock and admired its new look for the first time. She nearly began to blow the woman before Paine pushed her away and lined her cock back up with Leblanc's hole once again.

"O-overused pussy? I'll have you know that I haven't been penetrated in over 2 ye-AAAAHHHHH!" Leblanc was stopped short as Paine shoved the first few inches of her meaty treat into the woman. She hissed out loud as her huge cock was squeezed by Leblanc's surprisingly tight pussy. While on her knees she rested the woman's thighs on her own armor covered legs and began to thrust up into her. Paine moaned out as every inch of her long pole was engulfed in the woman's vagina. The vein infused meat stretched the underused hole to unreal proportions and Leblanc was sure she would rip. Paine's long thrusts lifted the woman high above her before she crashed her back down onto her cock causing her thighs to roughly hit the armor. She was she that she was going to rip her skin but Paine couldn't care less. She was enjoying herself. The way Leblanc's oily large breasts bounced up and down was giving her almost as much pleasure as her cunt. This is what she was missing. While Rikku was good she needed a new body to explore. Something different. When Leblanc started to finally moan Paine upped the tempo of her thrusts to give her something to really moan about.

Rikku watched the scene in front of her as her lover bounced the now accepting woman on her cock meat. Not wanting to be left out of a once in a lifetime threesome Rikku moved to herself to Leblanc's ass. Using her oil covered hands she spread open Leblanc's ass cheeks and ran a finger around her puckered hole.

"N-not there! No one has ever done that!"

Rikku pushed her finger at the hole and was surprised at how slowly it gave. Maybe she wasn't lying about not being such a whore after all. While Leblanc may have oozed sex appeal and dressed like a slut the truth is that she was merely a tease. She really hadn't had sex in 2 years. You see Leblanc knew that men could easily be coaxed into giving up anything she wanted simply by flashing a little ass their way. There was much disappointment by them however when she took what she wanted and they never ever got to taste her skin. While everyone had ideas on what happened during her massages what actually happened was funny. Leblanc would take in one of her trusted goons and have them oil her body up and after growing tired she would get up. That goon would then lay on the bed as Leblanc mounted their face and had them eat her cunt for however long she wanted. It wouldn't be out of the normal if that goon was between her legs for over an hour. Leblanc would then spray the goon with her girl cum and quickly kick them out. They didn't even get a chance to clean themselves off as she rushed them out of the door and then took a nap. This always happened every single time and when the male goons got eventually tired of getting no play after spending time down on her she started using females who had no problem with only pleasing her. She was saving herself for Nooj and even learned a spell to restore her hymen but all of her plans of being mostly pure for him were thrown out the window.

Rikku removed her finger from the convulsing anus and replaced it with her tongue as she began to rim Leblanc in rhythm will Paine's powerful thrust. The girl ran her tongue in and out of the puckered hole as juices from the joint coupling in the front leaked and accumulated there. Loudly she munched at the girls ass and was greeted with her grinding back on her face as a sign of approval.

Paine stopped thrusting her cock into Leblanc and stayed motionless. The blond looked up at her and almost pouted when she caught herself and looked away from her.

"You need to work for it." Paine simply said.

Leblanc looked at her with an are you serious type expression and the only sound heard throughout the room was Rikku's smacking noises.

"As if I would do something like that! If you are going to start something finish it!" Leblanc replied hastily.

"Hm, Rikku, stop that. We're going." Paine motioned to push the girl off of her but Leblanc placed her hands on her cold armored shoulders and with a slight blush to her cheeks she began to bounce up and down on the thick meat in her cunt. The loud squishing noise it caused made Paine grab onto the woman's sensitive breasts gaining another husky moan.

Just when Paine felt Leblanc's pussy starting to tighten around her cock she stood up dislodging Rikku from the girl's ass and tossed her over Rikku's head to the top of the bed. Leblanc's body bounced on the mattress and the look on her face was a mix of frustration and pain. Paine simply pushed Rikku aside and slid between Leblanc's legs. She grabbed the woman's legs and impaled her with her engorged member and began long brutal thrusts.

Rikku reached under the blue skirt that her Songstress Dresssphere gave her and pulled the panties down and over her legs. Then she crawled over to the two girls and raised one of her legs over Leblanc's face until her cunt was hovering above the woman's face. Leblanc turned her head in protest but Paine squeezed one of her nipples.

"Return the favor." Rikku said as she lowered herself to Leblanc's face until she was sitting on it. Leblanc sent out a trying tongue and lapped at the smaller girl's pussy. When she decided that the taste wasn't terrible she began lapping at the girl's cunt in earnest.

Paine worked her meat into Leblanc at different angles using the powerful tool to make her squeal and squirm. The vibrations were doing a number on Rikku who was nearing her orgasm as well. Rikku summoned the microphone of her Dressphere and placed it near Leblanc's face and the loud sound of her carpet munching was filling the room completely. All three girls got lost in the sounds and Rikku leaned forward and took Paine into a powerful lip lock while the Dark Knight began massaging the girl's breasts through her blue top. Between the sexual feelings they were experiencing and the loud noises from the microphone all 3 girls soon hit their orgasms.

Paine was the first to cum as she had been putting it off all night. She nearly bit Rikkus tongue as ropes of thick cum shot into her condom covered cock. She felt the familiar feeling of the condom ballooning inside Leblanc which actually proved to be a bad thing. Paine's orgasm triggered Leblanc's which made her pussy wrap around the condom causing it to burst. The huge waves of cum went off like a bomb and showered the insides of Leblanc's cunt while her spraying orgasm was corked up by the huge cock in her. Paine continued to cum and for the first time in her life Leblanc was able to experience the feeling of a cumming cock in her and it was the greatest feeling she ever had. She gave an extremely loud and sharp moan into the microphone which caused it to vibrate on Rikku's pussy which sent her over the edge. She reached down and held onto Leblanc's breast to balance herself as her pussy sent its juices all over the face of the Lady Luck user. The 3 shaking girls continued to spray each other with their fluids until they were out of them. Rikku moved out of the way and fell next to Leblanc as she dozed off while Paine fell forward. As she nearly crushed Leblanc under the weight of her Dark Knight class she changed back into her default clothes and caught herself with her arms long enough to look the woman in the eyes and say. "So how about that information? Are you ready yet?" Leblanc simply nodded a yes.


	3. Lulu

It had been about a day since Paine and Rikku visited Leblanc. After a short nap to cap off their session the Syndicate Leader was a lot more talkative. It turned out that the spell was a forbidden magic that Leblanc learned from a sphere she found in Seymour's library. There was no known cure for it and the sphere simply said that the user should be able to mentally control their member if they were focused enough. Satisfied with the answer and taking the sphere Paine and Rikku returned to the Celsius in slight triumph. Once they arrived it was told to them by Shinra that Yuna was going to be spending another day at Besaid and wanted them to pick her up in about two afternoons.

The day arrived and the ship docked outside on the beach. Paine and Rikku headed to the village where they found Lulu in her hut without Yuna, Wakka or Vidina. Seems Wakka had taken Vidina to Luca with him to visit the rest of the Aurochs who participating in a Blitz Ball tournament. Yuna herself was taking a final stroll around the island before she left for good. Rikku immediately sprinted from the hut in search of her cousin while Paine took a seat as Lulu set down a cup of tea and some cookies before her. Lulu then sat in the chair opposite of Paine and began some small talk.

"Yuna told me what you did. I'd like to thank you for saving her." Lulu said while Paine picked up a cookie and began nibbling on it. "Even though we aren't able to travel with her anymore it is nice to know that the people with her are so caring." Lulu picked up her teacup and took a sip as her crimson eyes looked with Paine's who suddenly felt uncomfortable under her stare. Paine shifted slightly as the older woman sat down her cup and sent the conversation further down the path she would rather not talk about.

"But, she has also told me that since that day you have been distancing yourself from her." Lulu said while studying the other girl.

Paine nearly choked on the sip of tea she was taking as Lulu continued to slightly question her.

"She says that whenever she comes around you leave the room, you've been more withdrawn from her, you don't go on missions with her anymore, you can't make eye contact and some other things. I told her not to worry too much about it but I'm curious as to why the change in attitude?"

Paine was sure she had never seen the beautiful woman talk so much before. She seemed to have changed quite a bit since the birth of her child but she was pretty sure the real reason behind her talkative nature was because of Yuna. Rikku had mentioned before that Wakka and Lulu helped raise Yuna and treated her like a younger sister. When Paine was about to reply a rushed answer Lulu leaned over the table to grab one of the cookies from the platter and Paine was treated to an eye full of her voluptuous cleavage and her body began to feel hot. She had never seen a woman with such large breasts and although all she could see was the top and a small bit of the valley wild thoughts began to run through Paine's mind. She imagined lowering the woman's top from her body to allow her extremely large breasts free. She then imagined taking one of the pert nipples into her mouth and suckling at it like Vidina obviously did. Other thoughts like using the woman's many belts to tie her up coursed through her mind. There were so many things she could do with those belts…whipping, tying, support, playful choking….was she still lactating? That would add a new dimension to their play...

Paine was sure she felt drool start to build up.

Lulu studied the girl before her who was now turning red as if she had a fever and was squirming uncomfortably. Lulu leaned in closer to study her face and Paine quickly snapped out of her stupor and stood up. Which proved to be a mistake as it allowed Lulu to get an eye full of her hard on pressing tightly into her leather pants.

"Damn! When am I going to learn to switch to loose shorts?" Paine mentally questioned herself as Lulu leaned back in her chair. Her lips parted in an O shape. Paine felt her heart in her throat. Yuna and Lulu were extremely close. There was no way she wouldn't tell her about this. She had to talk her way out of this.

"This is understandable." Lulu's voice caught Paine off guard. The older woman kept her calm composer but Paine felt as if she was studying her body and stiffened up at the thought. Where were things going now?

"Pull them down." The command came out simple and in a calm manner. From the way the woman said it Paine felt as if she thought it was the most normal thing in the world. She had to check again to see if she misheard her.

"Wha-what did you say?" The girl stuttered out in disbelief.

"Pull them down. Hurry up. They will be back before long." Lulu said a little impatiently.

"Why? What are you getting at?"

"I'm a black mage. I know all types of magic and counter curses. Many of which are lost. I'll see what I can do for you." Lulu responded almost too eagerly.

Paine caught the usually emotionless woman's voice slip and knew that there was more to it than her just wanting to help. Playing along Paine sheepishly undid the belt on her leather pants before pulling them to her ankles revealing the fact that she was going commando. Her impressive meat sagged under its own weight. She nearly gave a huge smirk as the woman staring down at her meat almost gasped out at how impressive it was.

Lulu was stunned at what the woman was packing. Wakka himself was very well endowed but Paine was making him seem like a child. Her mouth was nearly watering as the large prick bobbed in unison to its owner's heartbeat. Lulu slowly dropped to her knees and scooted forward until her nose was inches from the meal. She and Wakka had recently just started doing it again and it just so happened Blitz Ball season started around the same time.

Once she was pregnant with Vidina she and Wakka stopped with sex. Wakka felt that having sex with her in that state was basically screwing his child and he wouldn't have that. So the couple initially stuck to hand jobs and finger bangs. Then it evolved to oral sex. After Vidina was born they had no time to sex at all. The rest of the Blitz Ball team was more than happy to babysit so Wakka and Lulu were finally able to get back to their activities. Then Letty was injured. Not wanting to let the Aurochs down and with encouragement from Lulu Wakka began to practice again. And then the trips started. Pretty soon Wakka was too tired between Blitz Ball and raising Vidina to pay any attention to her body. Never wanting to cheat on her husband Lulu felt as if she would remain unsatisfied until Blitz Ball season was over. But then Yuna came to the island in a state of panic and shock while on the verge of tears.

It seemed like her new friend Paine had been avoiding her lately. Treating her much differently and Rikku seemed to have changed too. They were sneaking around on her and even seemed eager to get away from her. The girl was at the edge and was considering moving back to the island and forgetting her journey. The biggest part and most strange was that Yuna could have sworn she saw Paine with an extra appendage between her legs a few weeks ago after the Leblanc battle. To her surprise one hot night she got up to get a drink of water only to find Paine had kicked the blankets off of herself in her sleep and unmistakably had a huge hard on in her shorts. Tears rolling down her sleeping face and a cold sweat on her body. Shocked at the sight the girl got her drink of water and went to sleep elsewhere for the night. Easily putting 2 and 2 together and having seen Paine nude plenty of times before it was obvious how she got the phallus. The problem was that Yuna felt as if her friends didn't trust her and maybe they were even upset with her about it? Especially Paine. How must it feel for her to have this done to her body and it be Yuna's fault?

Paine knew this was wrong. This was a married woman and Rikku and Yuna could be back any moment. Aside from that Leblanc had already told her the secret to controlling her "power". As she decided to tell her she looked down and caught sight of the woman's cleavage. One of her huge breast was sticking out of her furry collared dress. Knowing that she would probably never have a chance with breasts like this again she swallowed her words.

Trying to put the night long talk with Yuna out of her mind Lulu tried to focus at the task at hand. Reaching out with a small hand she tried to grip the hot meat in her hand but the thickness wouldn't allow her to fully wrap around it. The contrast of her cold hand gripping the blood engorged tool was enough to make her nearly moan out. Her cold hand caused the girl to shudder and with a great yearning she began to slowly stroke the meat. Starting off with a slow heavy grip Lulu began to work Paine's meat over with her small hand while looking her in the eyes. From top to bottom she used her hand to squeeze and pump at the thickest cock she had ever seen. Never breaking eye contact she masterfully beat off the cock meat changing her grip ever so often as not to make the woman bored. Adding her second hand Lulu began to stretch the foreskin of Paine's member while sensuously massaging every inch. Salty pre-cum began to dot of the head of Paine's and Lulu used it to lubricate her cock before speeding up the pace of her expert hand job. Soon she changed from a stroking motion to a wringing motion on the cock as if she was trying to cause the cum to drain out of it like a towel before being hung to dry.

Paine's knees began to grow weak as her cock was expertly fiddled with. She had never been handled so well. It was obvious the woman was much more experienced than even Rikku. She began to thrust her hips in sync with Lulu's administrations, her cock bumping into the woman's nose each time she did. The waves of cum building in her body were begging for release as she clenched her teeth trying to hold out. Not able to Paine jerked and shivered as scalding hot cum erupted from her cock into the face of the mage. The first shot arched into the air and coated Lulu's hair in the thick yogurt. The next few blasts hit from her forehead to her mouth. Lulu raised her head back and opened her mouth allowing the gooey substance to enter her body. Paine felt her orgasm half over and lowered her cock until it was aiming at the woman's breast and began to paint them as well. After a few more minutes Paine felt her body empty and slumped back into a chair panting and closed her eyes to take a small rest. Lulu began to scoop the substance from her face and into her mouth. Swishing it around a bit she let the milk ooze out of her mouth and onto her breast covering them completely. Lowering her dress to her hips she crawled over to Paine and took her still hard cock into her hand. Without warning she put it between her heaving breasts and squeezed them together before massaging Paine's cock with them. 

Paine opened her eyes quickly as her cock was engulfed in the sticky valley of Lulu's breast. The marshmallow soft flesh combined with the sticky feel of her cum got her immediately in the mood again. The thick almost absurdly sticky cum that coated the valley of Lulu's breast was still warm and almost glue like with its hold. Each time Lulu moved her breasts over the surface of Paine's cock the skin on it was pulled along for the ride causing the bulbous head to bulge out. Paine groaned each time the head popped from between Lulu's cleavage and not wanting to be the only one getting anything out of this she reached down and began pulling and twisting the woman's nipples. Having just given birth not 3 months ago Lulu's tender nipples sent huge jolts through her body causing her to shiver and the woman gave an uncharacteristic high pitched moan that sent echoed off the walls of the hut. Paine continued her administrations with her nipples which caused them to begin to leak. Tiny droplets of milk began to drip from Lulu's breasts. With Vidina gone the past few days there was no one to drain her milk ducts and now she was getting the release she deserved. Paine's gloves became soaked in the thin liquid and her mind began to run again. Who hasn't thought about tasting breast milk at least once? Not letting probably her one change slip by she pulled herself away from Lulu and helped the older woman up. Lifting her by her armpits she sat Lulu on the table and the older woman knocked the tray of cookies and teacups to the floor. Paine immediately placed her mouth to a large nipple and began to suck at it. This action earned her with a steady flow of sweet, warm milk. It tasted nothing like Paine thought it would. She had always heard that breast milk was watery and too sweet. Almost sour but Lulu's was definitely not like that. It may have felt and looked very thin but it was actually very rich and almost coffee creamer like in taste. It was very satisfying and she could see herself returning to the island for a few more drinks of the nectar. She wouldn't be surprised if the woman used Black Magic to change the quality of her milk. While one of Lulu's nipples was being properly serviced the other was leaking milk all over her clothes and we couldn't have that could we? Lulu pulled the girl away from her chest and pointed her towards a cabinet. Reluctantly Paine shuffled over the cabinet careful not to trip over her own pants and the mess on the floor. Opening the cabinet she came in contact with quite a few empty jars and shot Lulu a questioning look. Lulu nodded and Paine picked a large jar from the lot and brought it back over to the table. Offering one of her nipples back to the girl Lulu milked her free one in the jar allowing her cream to begin to fill it. Paine returned to suckling at her breast like a starving newborn as the jar was filled. Eventually the jar filled to the brim with the liquid and Lulu placed it on the floor and out of harm's way from what was to come next.

Pushing Paine away she reached beneath her dress and pulled her panties to the side.

"They will be back any minute. Make it quick." She said huskily.

Wasting no time Paine quickly grabbed her meat and lined it up with Lulu's slick pussy and shoved her cock in all at once. Paine wasn't surprised when the woman's pussy wasn't the picture of tightness. Childbirth would do that to you. Deciding to just enjoy the experience of a married woman and grabbed both of Lulu's legs and raised them to her shoulders. Taking in account that they were on limited time she began to roughly fill the woman over and over with her steel monster. Over and over she bottomed out in the woman's convulsing and experienced body. Watching eagerly as her breasts continued to sway with each table creaking thrust Paine's instincts got the best of her and she pushed Lulu's legs to her chest and climbed on the table with her and started to hammed home not realizing the table beginning to buckle. Both pairs of crimson eyes stared into each other as the woman's mouths connected in a lust filled kiss. Paine didn't even mind the taste of her own cock and cum on Lulu's lips as she was already used to it due to how affectionate Rikku could get after a good fucking. Lulu's lipstick began to leave marks all over the face of Paine as she worked her way down to the woman's neck her pussy tightened in orgasm. She gave Paine a large wet kiss on the neck as she felt Paine began to blow load after load of thick creamy cum into her body. The table finally gave way to the woman's combined weight and convulsing bodies and crashed to the floor adding to the mess. Both women lay in the afterglow of their coupling satisfied until familiar voices began to grow louder.

Paine stood up in a panic and hastily tried to fix everything. First she reached down to grab the tray on the floor but almost tripped over her pants and dropped the tray and quickly pulled them up. But it was certainly too late. Yuna was going to find out.

Lulu continued to lay in the mess on the floor. Her body hadn't been satisfied so well in a while. She felt like she was covered in slime from head to toe but it was an amazing feeling. Her pussy was leaking cum onto the broken table, one of her ruby eyes was closed and she had a somewhat dopey grin on her face as she heard the other girl panic. Although it would feel great to lie around for a bit longer Yuna would probably have a heart attack if she found out about this. With an almost reluctant wave of her hand she caused a magic spell to rebound around the room. A white light washed over the room as both woman and the mess they created was cleaned. Paine opened her eyes to find herself sitting in the chair she was previously in with Lulu opposite of her sipping a cup of tea. She looked around the room as Yuna and Rikku walked in. Everything was in order and most importantly her secret was safe for now. She gave a sigh of relief and sat back in her chair bringing a cookie with her.

"Sooo did you guys have fun while we were gone?" Rikku questioned in a bouncy tone while skipping around the room.

"Whatever." Paine tried to play it off cool as not to tip the sexual goddess who could probably read her body language and guess what really happened. She turned to Yuna and gave the girl a halfhearted smile for the first time in a while and could have sworn she saw the girl blush. "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"Y-yeah. It allowed me to….think things over. I think I'm ready to continue my journey." The Gunner replied and Paine almost felt her heart melt at the woman's voice. She had really missed her.

Saying their final goodbyes to Lulu the Gullwings began their trip back to the ship. But not before Lulu pulled Paine to the side and handed her the large jar of milk covered in a newspaper so no one could see what it was. A note was rubber banded to the side of the jar and the woman had to really fight the urge to read it immediately. Later that night while the other 2 slept she entered the bathroom and unfolded the neat sheet of paper and read the contents to herself.

"Paine, you should really tell Yuna the truth. She already knows but it would be a lot better and easier on both of you if you bought it up to her. She isn't as innocent and naïve as everyone thinks. She will understand and want to help and support you through this. She left on this vacation because she thought you were avoiding her and felt that you hadn't told her because you were angry and maybe even hated her. Truth be told we have no idea if "He" is ever coming back and while "He" and I never really got along that well I know that "He" would want Yuna to be happy. She has needs and it would be a lot better and easier on "His" soul and ours if she was in the hands of someone who we can trust. She can't wait forever. I enjoyed our time together and when Wakka is away you are more than welcome to get another sip as long as the faucet still runs."

Lulu

Paiine sighed as she returned to her bed and settled down. The shock of Yuna already knowing about secret was upsetting but even more upsetting was the fact that Yuna probably shed tears over her being stupid and selfish. She looked over at the sleeping girl and ran a hand through her hair. Tomorrow she would set everything straight.


	4. Yuna

*Sorry for taking so long but school is brutal. Anyway before I let you get to it let me say one thing. I'm terrible at writing romances so don't take it too seriously and if you want I'd appreciate tips and whatnot. *

The day had finally come. Paine was going to reveal her secret to Yuna and hopefully things would go smoothly from there. Originally she wouldn't have dreamed of telling the girl the truth but she couldn't baby her forever. She saved the world once so she could damn well stare a cock in the face for a moment. The fact that she had been running around the girl's back was angering Paine. She wasn't angry with herself. She was angry with Yuna. Angry at her for seeming so innocent. For being so soft spoken. For having stunning eyes. For having a body that just begged to be fucked for hours on end. That girl seriously did not have the body her personality would lead on. Well today that would change. After eating breakfast with the crew Paine went to the deck of the ship to get her thoughts together. Gathering her courage Paine walked back into the elevator and pressed the button that would lead to the floor their shared bedroom was on. With a hiss the doors to the elevator slowly opened and Paine stepped out in the familiar surroundings. Above her she heard bodies shifting and the turning of pages. Figuring it was now or never she began her short distance across the room and ascended the stairs until she was in plain view of the other girls.

Yuna was sitting on the edge of her bed lacing her boots up as Rikku was sprawled across her own bed flipping through a magazine while wearing a pair of headphones. Paine made her presence known to the two girls and Yuna turned her attention from her shoes to the sarcastic warrior. Rikku apparently didn't notice her and continued to wag her feet in the air to the beat of her music. Paine cleared her throat loudly to alert the girl but it seemed that her music was too loud to hear the now annoyed woman's displays. Her face too deep in the magazine to physically see her and she was now annoyingly bobbing unison to the rhythm of the beat. How was she supposed to get her to leave the room inconspicuously if she wasn't paying attention? Maybe she should just whip her cock out and slap the blond across the head with it? That would kill 2 birds with one stone. Rikku would know of her presence and it would sort of break the ice with Yuna. But then again Rikku would probably like that too much and instead of fucking Yuna she would once again have the other girl in her bed. Paine gazed over at Yuna who was obviously in better spirits had her full attention on her and honestly seemed amused at her attempt to get them some alone time. After clearing her throat again to grab the girl's attention Paine walked over to her and pulled the blanket from the bed causing Rikku to tumble to the ground in a heap. The startled blond quickly jumped to her feet in a daze and looked around the room quickly.

"What was that? Are we under attack! Yunie, prepare for battle!" Rikku continued to spaz around the room until Paine grabbed her by the shoulders and took the headphones from her ears.

"Rikku, we're not under attack. I need to talk to Yuna."

"Oh, okay!" Rikku smiled broadly at Paine and quickly took a seat on her bed and quickly began looking back and forth between the two girls. 

"I meant alone Rikku. As in without you." Paine replied as she felt a headache coming on.

"Oh…..OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" Rikku finally got what was happening and quickly stood up. As she reached Paine she grabbed the girl's shoulders and gave them a hard squeeze of encouragement. Suddenly she felt a slight sadness overcome her and nearly hugged the girl.

Paine felt Rikku stiffen up and wondered what was wrong with the girl but before she could even contemplate asking her what was wrong Rikku cheerily bounced down the stairs and into the elevator. With a final wave and smile the elevator closed and began its ride to the recreation floor. Now alone Paine and Yuna waiting in silence as both of their minds were running with what they wanted to say. The silence carried on for nearly five minutes as both girls took peaks at each other before blushing and turning away. Finally Paine ended the silence by sitting on her bed and facing the half Al Bhed girl before speaking.

"Yuna….we have some things to talk about. So I hope you are comfortable because there are no breaks." Before Yuna could reply Paine continued on to finally spill her bottled up feelings. "That spell Leblanc was aiming at you…it basically was meant to make you grow male parts as a humiliation tactic. She made it so that "thoughts" were leaked into the wielders head whenever they were around woman and they would be increasingly horny. She purposely made sure the spell was extra potent because she wanted you out of the way. Since that day I've been stuck with this thing. At first it was bad and I wasn't able to control it. I wasn't avoiding you because I blame you or anything. I just didn't want you to know about it and blame yourself." Paine paused to take a breath and Yuna let the information slowly process in her mind.

"Ever since I got that thing I keep looking at women differently. Especially you. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Rikku has been helping me out but whenever I get around you these feelings rush up. I don't know if it is me or this thing. We went to see Leblanc but she wasn't too much help. Seems like I'm stuck with this thing for a while. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not angry with you or upset." Paine stopped again. This time to allow Yuna to say anything she wanted. Yuna lowered her head as if deep in thought and after a few moments she looked up at Paine with tears in her eyes and quickly threw herself into Paine's lap and began sobbing on the woman's midriff.

"I-I'm so glad you aren't mad at me! I knew all along and I didn't say anything! I feel like such a terrible person!" Yuna said through her tears. Paine reeled at her display of emotion and was nearly at a loss for words.

"It's fine. No big deal. There was nothing you could do even if you did know." Paine tried to comfort the girl but her eyes suddenly roamed down to Yuna's ass. One fat toned cheek was peeking out of her shorts as one side was had shifted from her quick movements across the bed and Paine gulped audibly as she knew what was coming next.

"I don't know how much help I could be but…I can try!" Yuna said as her tears began to dry. She felt Paine push her away and stand up while turning away from her. As she did this Yuna's hand brushed the other girl's crotch and she swore she felt a bulge in her pants. She quickly pulled her hand back and a blush took over her face. Paine herself felt a blush creep on her face as her cock continued to grow. Even in the loose shorts she was wearing the monstrosity would easily be visible to anyone from the side or front. She reached down to try and cover her erection with one hand but it was a futile task.

"Is it happening now?" Yuna questioned almost a bit too eagerly.

Paine looked over her shoulder at the girl and gave her a slight nod and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait! Let me help you!" Yuna walked up behind the girl with an outstretched hand.

"Yuna no! Not you. I can't with you."

"Paine… I've fought monsters, I've seen so many dead people, and I've lost someone precious to me. I don't want to lose anyone else. Please… I can handle this. I'm used to helping people." Yuna pleaded.

Paine turned around to face the girl and looked deep into her eyes. She could see the genuine concern and desire in them. The depth of them was causing her control to slip and her mind started to go back into ravage mode.

"Y-Yuna…I don't want to pressure you into something you don't have to do. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this and then regret it later….

Paine lowed her gaze to the floor but felt Yuna's slightly cold hands touch both of her cheeks and raise her head so they were looking each other in the eyes again. Yuna's lips turned to a small warm smile and Paine was sure she felt her cheeks warm.

"Paine…I don't do things because I feel I have to or because people expect me to. I do things because I genuinely like helping people. I like seeing the smiles I can bring to faces and I enjoy bringing light to people. "

Paine was in awe at the almost perfect girl. Even after being forced to go on a suicide mission to save the world where the people of Spira smiled in her face but certainly continued to push her to her doom she still had a great outlook of the world. She still cared about people so much that she would go out of her way to help them even when it wasn't necessary. How can one person be so amazing? While Paine pondered this she suddenly found herself standing near the edge of Yuna's bed while the girl was on her knees between her legs. She brought one hand up cautiously to Paine's bulge and placed it on the leather causing Paine to shiver. Yuna felt Paine's heartbeat even through the leather and began to slowly rub the large appendage in slow circles. Her finger tips occasionally rubbed at the head of Paine's straining member that desperately needed air. As Paine began to move uncomfortably Yuna took her hands away from the bulge and placed them near Paine's to finally take her pants off. She took both of her thumbs and placed them in the waistband of Paine's pants before suddenly looking away

"W-well, here goes nothing…" Yuna said almost in a whisper as she began to slowly slip the leather down Paine's hips and past her knees. All too suddenly Paine's monstrous cock sprung out and slapped heavily against Yuna's forehead. The pre cum that had built up from the earlier administrations leaked into her hair and the girl gave a shocked squeal before jumping back. Paine's heart skipped a beat as she reached down to pull her pants back up fearing that she had scarred Yuna for life. Yuna quickly stopped her and looked up at her in false anger.

"W-well if you hadn't been down there that wouldn't have happened? Are you okay?"Paine asked concerned.

"Y-yeah…It just surprised me. I didn't expect something like this. I've only ever seen one other one before and it wasn't quite this big."

"Once it gets like this there is no turning back."

"I…can handle it!"

Yuna reached back up with a small hand and slowly placed her fingers on Paine's member making the girl take a sharp breath. The thick girth didn't allow her thumb to meet up with her other fingers and the hot flesh nearly made her blush as she realized the situation. She was on her knees before one of her best friends in the world holding onto a cock with her hair covered in pre cum. If you told her she would be doing this a few years ago she would have blushed fiercely while trying to change the subject. But now here she was about to not only about to suck the girl off but they were obviously going to go even further.

Using her curious hand, Yuna used the next few minutes to explore Paine's cock. Using squeezing, twisting and pumping motions she sensuously masturbated the sexual organ. Using her hard but soft hand she slowly pulled the foreskin back on Paine's meat as she pumped the meat protruding from the girl's body causing great pleasure while sometimes running her fingertips over the tip that aided in the act by supplying lubricant. Using the other hand she ran her trimmed nails over the underside of Paine's cock in sync with her rhythmic stroking of the shaft.

Using Paine's facial expressions to gauge how each technique worked Yuna varied the strength of her grip and the intensity of her strokes to get the woman to let out different moans and squeals. Sometimes her hands would barely whisper by Paine's meat sending an almost tickling sensation down it while other times she would squeeze it so tight that the woman would gasp out in shock at the rough treatment.

Paine's knees grew weak at the greatest hand job she had ever experienced. Where in Spira did Yuna learn to do this? Not one of the 3 women she had fucked was able to work her cock over so well and she was sure at least 2 of them were huge sluts. It didn't make any sense. While curious she felt that there are some things that she might be better off being informed about. Especially if they lead to this amd Yuna wouldn't lie about only having messed around with one other cock…would she?

Paine gave out another large moan as Yuna licked the palm of her off hand and used it to exclusively massage the bulbous head of her cock. Her slick fingers played around with the almost purple head as she seemingly tried to massage her saliva into it. Paine had to use an arm to support herself or else she would have tumbled to the floor as her knees nearly finally gave out. Yuna began to rotate her stroking hand in small circles while now using the other to tug at Paine's foreskin causing it to cover the head of her cock. All of the pre-cum that had leaked during the ordeal had coated the organ causing it to become shiny and slick. The amount that slipped by Yuna's hands found itself on the girl's face and in her air adding to the now slutty look she had. Feeling the organ expand a bit Yuna decided to up the tempo and used both of her hands to begin twisting and pumping Paine's slick cock while a soft beating sound began to emit on each down stroke from the moisture. Paine felt the cum building in her body and tried to hold out as to not end this dreamy encounter for fear of it never happening again but she lost all control when Yuna gazed up at her. Her hair matted down a bit from sweat and pre cum while a light sheen covered her face Yuna's sexy heterochromatic eyes gazed deep into Paine's as if they were trying to say one thing "cum". Paine lost all control and cum shot forth from her body. Streams of the thick white juice arced over Yuna as she ducked below while the first shot flew through the air and splattered against the far wall. Recovering Paine pulled her cock from Yuna's hand and used her other to hold the girl in place as she began to spew cum on her face and hair. Paine made sure the first thick and powerful blasts hit Yuna between the eyes. Then she aimed at the girl's pretty mouth and made sure her hair got a healthy share of her love. By the time Paine was finished Yuna's hair was stuck to her head like a helmet and the girl collapsed back onto the bed as her knees finally gave out.

Paine tried to catch her breath as silence settled into the room. While resting her eyes she felt Yuna get down on to her knees between her legs. Her eyes quickly shot open as the warm and wet mouth of the girl enveloped her cock. Paine tried to sit up but Yuna pushed her back down to the bed and swirled her tongue around the head of Paine's cock collecting all of the cum that had remained from her orgasm. Enjoying the taste Yuna used her tongue to get between the foreskin and meat of Paine's cock and began gobbling up every drop she could find.

Paine began to curl her toes and grabbed the sheets in an effort to control herself from forcing her whole piece down Yuna's throat. Soon Yuna began to slowly bob her head on Paine's cock and the girl was able to slowly thrust her hips in time with the rhythm of Yuna's mouth in order to get control of herself. Paine ran a hand through Yuna's now clumpy hair and their eyes locked for a moment. It was then Paine realized, it wasn't just Yuna's body she was after. She wanted all of her. Her mind, her body, her soul. She was in love with the girl without realizing it. How long ago did this happen and what could she do about it? Although the girl was giving her body to her what could she do to get her heart too? Would this continue or was this a one-time thing? Forcing herself to sit up Paine reached down and grabbed Yuna's chin with one gentle hand and raised the girl off her cock letting the organ pop from the girl's mouth audibly with a spray of saliva. Paine gazed deep into Yuna's eyes and brought her mouth to hers and gave her a deep loving kiss. Tasting herself and Yuna's sweat on Yuna's mouth Paine put all of her emotion and longing into the simple action but Yuna pushed her away with a steady hand. Paine felt as if her heart was going to snap in two as she tried to search Yuna's eyes for reason.

"Paine…don't. My face is covered in that. You shouldn't do something like that."

Paine felt the world lift from her shoulders as the girl only was complaining about her lack of manners. She pulled Yuna into her arms so that the girl was laying on top of her and her cock was sandwiched between them. Then she began laying kisses all over the girl's face while licking anywhere she could and used her hands to explore her body.

"Don't be stupid. Yuna I would lick anything off of your face….well almost anything." Paine said between kisses as they evolved into a hot make out session. As they used their tongues to explore each other's mouths both grew more and more bold with their wandering hands. Yuna took both of her hands under Paine's top and squeezed her breasts which caused the girl to moan into her mouth. Paine took the opportunity to do something she had been wanting to do for a while now. Using both of her hands she started from the back of Yuna's knees and slowly traced her way up the girl's milky skin until her hands rested in her jean short covered ass. Taking the plunge Paine grabbed two handfuls of Yuna's gluts and made sure to squeeze extra hard as the huge posterior spilled from her hands. Yuna pulled away and sat upright in Paine's lap as the girl continued to fondle her ass and started to grind her cock against Yuna's crotch.

"You like it that much? I was worried it was getting too big…"

"You worry too much. Get up. You're a bit overdressed for what is next."

Yuna climbed off of Paine and stood before her. She grabbed the bottom of her top and was about to lift it over her head when Paine stood up and stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked curiously.

"You're doing it too fast. Take your time and tease me. Make it a striptease." Paine replied. 

Suddenly feeling self-conscious Yuna began to furiously blush and retreat to her shell.

"Wha-why?"

"You know how long I've waited for this? I can wait a bit longer. Make me want it more." Paine said as she finished disrobing herself and sat back on the bed.

"I-I don't think I can do that! It's too embarrassing.."

"Yuna. You can do anything. Come on. I'll give you something nice that you probably haven't really gotten before."

"Alright…."

The Embarrassed girl slowly began to sway her hips to invisible music as Paine stared her directly in the eye with a small smirk on her face. Yuna slowly twirled around and ran her hands up and down her body while trying to look sexy for her partner. Soon she began to rub her hands over her breasts causing her nipples to harden and her pussy to grow moist. She turned her back to Paine and slowly raised her shirt over her head exposing her creamy back to the woman and tossed her shirt over her shoulder which landed on Paine's head like a ringer. Seeing the girl react so clumsily to the act made Yuna ease up a bit and she turned to face the girl again while dipping and approaching her.

Paine thoroughly enjoyed the dance and as she figured the girl was a natural. The combination of sexy pouts and teasing was getting her hotter than ever before. Yuna turned to face her and for the first time Paine got a look at the girl's perky large breasts. Although she had seen them before she felt this was the first time she had actually seen them. While not huge they were more than a handful or two with nice sized pink nipples on both. Yuna began to twirl a bit more and she caught Paine by surprise when she performed a straddle splits before her. The sight of her toned legs spread out while her large breasts slowly bounced from the action caused Paine to subconsciously reach for her cock.

Yuna began to crawl towards Paine slowly while looking her in the eyes and slowly a cocky smirk came to her face.

"Bet she didn't expect that" Yuna thought to herself.

Yuna got to between Paine's legs and slowly climbed into her lap again. She removed the girl's hand from her cock and lowered her face to hers.

"You're not allowed to touch it until I say so."

As Paine went in for the kiss Yuna pulled away denying her before standing again. Paine groaned outwardly and Yuna almost laughed at the frustration the girl was displaying. Yuna sat on the opposite bed of Paine and slowly raised a long leg and began to unlace it at a snail's pace. After what seemed like forever to Paine the boot was slowly slid down Yuna's leg until it was neatly put on the floor. The next boot was treated in the same fashion and Paine had to squeeze her legs together to stop herself from stroking her cock to finish. Yuna once again stood now bare footed and ran her hands slowly up her thighs to her jean shorts.

Paine felt her breath catch in her throat and her mouth began to water as Yuna reached for the button on her shorts and slowly undid it. The tight piece of clothing was then slid down the girl's fat ass along with her panties and just to tease Paine again Yuna allowed the material to rest just below the curve of her ass and then she turned to the side so that Paine couldn't get a good view. Paine groaned once again as Yuna bent over and she was unable to get a look at her huge ass.

"How much do you want me?" Yuna asked almost too seriously which snapped Paine out of her anger.

"More than anything. Now come here and stop teasing me." Paine answered back.

"Hm? But weren't you the one who asked for it?" Yuna deviously asked back.

"I didn't think you'd be this good."

Yuna giggled audibly which made Paine huff in response. Before Paine could jump her to force her clothes off of her Yuna finished pulling her shorts and panties down her legs before kicking them over the rail and towards the bar down below. She then turned so that her back was facing Paine and the girl was now able to stare at her ass as much as she wanted. Paine took in every inch of flesh of Yuna's bubble butt while a bit of drool escaped her mouth.

"Are you sure it isn't too much? I don't know how it got so big but it makes me a bit self-conscious with the way people are always staring at it…"

Paine stood up and wrapped her arms around Yuna's waist. She pulled the girl to her causing her cock to settle between the girl's ass cheeks which made Yuna shudder. Paine tilted the girl's head up and their eyes locked once again as they pressed their lips together for a lovers kiss. They pulled away and Paine began to rub Yuna's belly with a strong hand.

"I told you that you worry too much. It's perfect and if I catch anyone staring anymore I'll hit them."

Before Yuna could respond Paine turned her around so that they were facing each other and hoisted the girl up in her arms before walking her to the bed. There she gently placed her on the bed and began to kiss down her body. Paine reached Yuna's breasts and took one nipple into her mouth and began to suckle at it softly. Using her other hand she teased and tweaked the other one before switching between them. After giving Yuna's breasts enough attention Paine continued down her body until she was at her softly toned abs and began to kiss them while teasing them girl's belly button. Yuna moaned out as Paine continued her journey until she was finally eye level with the girl's cunt. A soft small patch of brown pubic hair framed Yuna's clitoris as Paine studied the girl's most precious place. Her soft pink lips were slightly parted as the moistness that was leaking out gave off an inviting smell to Paine. The smooth pink innards of Yuna's pussy were calling for Paine so the woman took a hand and used a testing finger to slowly probe. Yuna began to thrash about wildly as her nearly virgin pussy was teased by Paine's finger.

Paine continued to use her finger to gather Yuna's pussy juice until the digit was coated in the heavenly fluid. Paine raised the finger to her mouth and gave a slow lick to it. The sweet taste sent her taste buds on a wild ride as so many flavors coursed through her mouth. Paine lowered her face to Yuna's honey pot and dipped her tongue into Yuna's cunt and began to slowly run her tongue up and down the length of Yuna's cunt. She made sure her eyes were looking at Yuna as the girl tried to reach down and force Paine to eat her faster. Paine held her ground and continued her slow pussy torture while Yuna clenched the sheets of the bed. Using all of her previous knowledge Paine started spelling the alphabet on Yuna's cunt as she proceeded to gulp down the girl's exquisite juices. Feeling that if she could get the girl to orgasm she would receive that much more honey Paine began a rapid expedition of Yuna's pussy letting her tongue dive deep and quick into it. The room filled with the loud slurping sounds Paine was causing and soft moans that Yuna was allowing to spill out. A small amount of drool began to creep from the corner of her mouth as she felt her body begin to tighten up. She looked down at the silver haired woman bobbing between her legs and used a hand to hold her head in place in anticipation for what was next.

"P-Paine…..soon…I-I'm gonna….cum…"

Paine switched to tongue fucking the girl as she let a finger wander to Yuna's ass and she plunged the juice covered digit in with no trouble and Yuna felt her control release as she let her eyes roll into the back of her head while her cum began to flood from her body. She could have sworn she had blacked out and Paine had to be sure that the girl was okay when she felt her body go completely limp. Using her mouth like a seal Paine allowing Yuna's river to flood her mouth and began to gulp down large amounts of the girl's cream. Paine felt herself moan as the taste was far beyond anything she had ever tasted in all of her years of living. She felt she could actually live and never have anything else to eat but this and wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

Paine pulled away from Yuna while using a hand to hold her raging member. Paine grabbed both of Yuna's legs and raised them slightly before bending down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Are you ready, Yuna? There is no going back after this."

Yuna slowly opened her eyes and nodded her head slowly as Paine brought the tip of her cock to Yuna's opening. With one more nod of encouragement from Yuna Paine slowly lowered her hips to Yuna's as the head of her thick cock began to infiltrate the former summoners body. Yuna grabbed both of Paine's arms with her hands as her pussy was penetrated by a cock for the first time in a long while. Both woman let out long moans as Paine's huge cock went from head to "balls" deep into Yuna with a satisfying squelch in no longer than a few minutes due to all the lubrication they had been applying with their mouths.

Yuna had never felt this way in her life. She was so full. "He" wasn't small in the slightest by normal human means but compared to Paine it was like night and day. Yuna whimpered as Paine slowly pulled out of her and then just as slowly reinserted her cock into her. Paine had decided on a very slow pace so that she would be able to make this last. Yuna's mind was bouncing all over the place. She couldn't believe she allowed this to happen. She had promised herself to "him" and now she was forsaking that promise. What would "he" think now? That she was lying on her back while her butchish friend was slowly reaming her over and over with a big fat dick and it felt much better than his. Although they were in love there was something missing when they were together.

Was it because "he" was the first person who ever treated her like a normal person instead of an untouchable saint? Was it because "he" was blissfully unaware of her fate and still treated her like she was the most important person in the world? Was it because she knew that everything was basically based on false truths and that she probably forced herself into the relationship just to know what one was like before her death? Was it because the few times they made love it was forced and quick so they wouldn't be discovered while now the person she was having sex with was treating her with such tenderness that she felt she was melting off her bones? Why did she submit to Paine so quickly and push herself into this? Then it hit her, it was because they were similar.

On the surface you would never guess that Tidus and Paine were very alike. He was bright and cheery. She was cold and distant. But under the surface they shared similar personality and feelings towards everything. They were both caring and physical. They both were able to easily pal around with Rikku. They both were tough when the situation called for it. And they both made her heart skip a beat whenever they smiled at her. Were her feelings for Paine also a form of love like they were for "him"? Was this okay? To just forget her quest and let "him" rest in peace while living her life with this woman every day? On her back with her legs spread with a monstrous cock digging deep in her depths?

Yuna snapped out of her thoughts as Paine pick stopped her thrusts and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Yuna smiled back at Paine as she made her decision for the time being.

"I'm fine but I'd like it if you sped up. I want you to overtake my mind."

"You asked for it."

Paine readjusted herself and pulled her cock out until only the head was remaining. With a savage thrust she brutally filled Yuna to the hilt with her cock making a loud smacking sound as their hips collided. Paine pulled out again and used the same technique on Yuna before getting a hard rhythm going. Yuna felt her heart skip another beat as her body was brutally pounded into the bed. Loud moans slipped from her lips as tears began to sting her eyes while her elastic cunt gripped Paine tightly. Faster and faster the savage rhythm pounded Yuna's cunt into submission. Each time Paine sheathed herself Yuna's cunt would squeeze tightly while whenever she withdrew her pussy would nearly be pulled out with her cock due to how tight it was. Yuna encouraged her to speed up even faster on her pussy pounding and Paine complied by taking it up another notch. If they hadn't been in such good shape they would have easily hurt themselves from the speed of Paine's almost demonic fucking. Yuna felt her toes curl as once again Paine brought her over the edge and her cunt tightened up keeping Paine in place as her cum girl began to flow.

Paine stared down as Yuna's orgasm face took over. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The girl's cheeks flushed as her eyes closed tightly while she thrashed her head from side to side. Her lips quivered and pouted which her brow crinkled in concentration and Paine loved every second of it. Without her realizing it before it was too late Paine's cock began spewing hot cum into Yuna at the same time as Yuna's orgasm. Paine shuddered in pleasure while her meat pumped a good amount of cum into Yuna's used pussy.

Paine collapsed between Yuna's legs as both woman relaxed for the time being. The only sound they could hear was each other's rough breathing and their own heartbeats. Tired and sweaty Paine forced herself off of Yuna due to wanting to try one more thing before they finished. Who knew when they were going to do it again? Paine softly began to shake the lightly dozing girl awake. Yuna opened her eyes only to come face to face with Paine's still hard cock. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the woman had stamina but how much could her own body take?

"Come on sleepy. I want to try one more thing."

Yuna groggily let Paine maneuver her body and eventually found herself on her hands and knees on the bed. Paine admired the ass she had been wanting to dominate for the longest as she prepared to make it hers hopefully forever. The urge overcame her and she raised a heavy hand and lightly slapped one of the cheeks causing it to jiggle everywhere. Yuna moaned light and Paine took that as an okay to do it again. This time with the opposite hand on the opposite cheek she raised it high into the air and heavily slammed it against Yuna's ass gaining more jiggling and another more audible moan. Paine continued to repeat the process of harshly spanking the other girl's ass making it turn first a light shade of pink and then a deep red. Each time Yuna moaned louder and wiggled her ass more while Paine proceeded to have fun with her ass. Yuna once again felt her body overcome with feeling as she came from getting her spanking. Who would have thought Yuna liked getting spanked? Her cum mixed with Paine's began to drip from her pussy as the warrior took some of it and used it to further lubricate her cock. Yuna looked over her shoulder as Paine lined her cock up with her ass and fear suddenly overtook her.

"W-wait Paine! I'm not ready for that one yet….I'm sorry.."

Paine looked at the girl in disappointment but quickly recovered when she spoke up again.

"Maybe next time. I still have to get used to this….."

"Next time? You want to do this again?" Paine asked in an almost uncharacteristic tone.

"Y-yeah….I'll help you until you can overcome this. It is my fault after all.."

Paine perked up at this and leveled her cock with Yuna's pussy and gave a slow but long thrust filling the girl again with her meat until her hips met Yuna's ass. After allowing the girl's tender pussy to get used to her cock Paine took hold of Yuna's shapely hips and began a slow steady fuck. Yuna lowered her head as Paine fucked her brilliantly. Paine reached around and grabbed one of Yuna's large breasts in her hand while she continued to stuff her box full of cock. Yuna began to thrust her hips back to meet Paine thrust for thrust. They were both putting extensive effort into the expert love making and their bodies gleamed with sweat. Soft moans vibrated off the walls while Paine continued to stare Yuna's body up and down She did the same with the other hand before lowering her body until her breasts were pressed into Yuna's back and then she put her mouth to Yuna's ear.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this. Does it feel good? Is it better than "him? I can give it to you whenever you want Yuna. Just tell me that you want it!"

Yuna wasn't able to reply as she became tongue tied from the plowing her body was receiving. Soon Paine pulled back until she was once again looking down at Yuna and began her final brutal assault. Pulling back Paine thrust her cock to the hilt repeatedly. Her hips but a blur as she massacred Yuna's sex box. The intensity of the thrusts

Sent Yuna head first into the bed as Paine held her hips to keep them from falling as well. Paine felt her cock swell up for the final time that day as she began to blast more of her soldiers into Yuna.

"Become mine Yuna!"

Paine continued to thrust her cock into Yuna even as she was cumming at a relentless pace. Not to hurt the girl but to let her know what she was missing.

Yuna groaned out as her pussy was flooded with Paine's liquid lust. Her overexerted body gave a weak final orgasm as she fell into unconsciousness on the spot still buried to the hilt with Paine's cock. Paine allowed her "balls" to empty themselves into Yuna's body before she slumped over the girl's back. Her breaths came short and shallow as she tried to catch her breath. After a while she sat up and glanced down at Yuna's sweat covered body. The girl was slightly rising up and down with gently breaths and Paine couldn't help but let her eyes wander to her ass again. It was still red from the beatings it too that night and Paine wasn't able to stop herself from groping it a bit more. After a final heavy handed slap Paine withdrew from Yuna and watched as their juices flooded out of her like a cork was pulled. Exhaustedly Paine rolled Yuna over and covered her in a blanket before crawling into the soiled bed with her. Paine didn't know how much time past but she sat there just staring at the face of the sleeping girl. Sometimes brushing hair from her eyes and other times planting kisses on her. Who knew if the girl would still want to keep this up when she woke up? So Paine was going to use this opportunity to stay as close to her as possible. Eventually she was too tired to keep her eyes open and settled for just wrapping one arm around the girl's waist and placing the other one on her ass. As she drifted off she could have sworn she felt the girl place a kiss on her cheek and snuggle closer to her.

*Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I still want to write a 3some between the Gullwings and an epilogue but I don't know when I will get them done. Hopefully before the end of the month. I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy you until next time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
